Mortal Hero, Immortal Memories
by Gabak101
Summary: This will be a series of one-shots almost all involving Harry with various characters. It begins after the war and will eventually go beyond the epilogue. All cannon.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Ok , probably won't have alot of these I'm not the kind of author that always has something to say. This is my very first fanfic so I am decidedly rough around the edges. If you have any requests or suggestions I might be able to work them in. Please enjoy!**

**P.S. I so don't own Harry Potter.**

Harry wasn't aware of the time or the place when he woke up. He wasn't even aware why he woke up. Until a small creak and a sensation of someone watching him spiked his adrenaline and prodded him into motion. With a fluid movement that would make Mad-eye proud Harry was in a sitting position with his wand pointed at whoever had made the noise.  
>"Harry!" She moved backward.<br>Harry reached for his glasses "Ginny?"  
>"Yes silly! Will you point your wand somewhere else? I'm not here to off you!" Harry sheepishly lowered his wand. "Sorry. I've just been a little tense the last few months."<br>"I know, Harry. I shouldn't have snuck in here I just wanted to see you. You disappeared last night, and well now it's two in the evening and you've just missed lunch." Ginny tugged on the blanket a little while she spoke "Ron said he wishes he were still asleep and Hermione said that you got even less sleep than they had, but I was kind of worried." Harry smiled and leaned forward close enough to grasp Ginny's arm and lean his head in. "I'm glad you came to check up on me. I missed you so much!" He bit his lip before deciding to tell Ginny exactly how he felt. "Ginny you were the first thing I thought of everyday. I wanted to see you, to touch you and to hold you. Everyday I thought that if I just got the chance I would tell you how much you mean to me. How…how I love you. How you were the last thing I thought of before Voldemort sent that killing curse at me. I love you."  
>"I love you too Harry. I missed you so much and I couldn't stop worrying, especially when you disappeared last night!" She emphasized that with a slap to his arm. Harry winced as her hand made contact and prepared to protest when a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Ginny," He asked quietly, leaning in even closer "will you be my girlfriend? I promise there were only two veela." His smile was now mischievous and he laughingly dodged the next slap thrown his way. "Absolute prat" she said with her own smile "of course I'll be your girlfriend!" Harry smiled one of his first really happy smiles in a long time. "You said something about lunch?"<br>"Yes, I said it was over."  
>"Oh well, let's see what's going on in the Great Hall." Harry said hopping up and throwing on his shirt, the only thing he had discarded before going to bed. "Okay," Ginny said getting up to join him, "but first." She gave Harry a blazing look before leaning in and kissing him. He kissed her back holding onto her just as much as she was holding on to him both insuring that the other was still there, still whole.<br>"The Great Hall" Ginny said when they pulled apart.  
>"Right, yeah, let's go."<p>

It looked like Hogwarts had become the meeting place for Wizarding Britain. Everyone seemed to have come together in their beloved school. Harry wondered whether or not Andromeda knew about her daughter and son-in-law yet. He also wondered about those like Collin Creevey whose parents were muggles. Who would or had told them? But before he could voice the thought people caught sight of Harry Potter and began to stand and clap. Again. And they didn't stop. Harry turned to look at Ginny with panic in his eyes. "They want a speech silly" Ginny said smiling.  
>"I can't speak!" Harry jumped away, starting to look for exits.<br>"You have to. They need to hear from you, Harry" Ginny put her hand on his arm, both keeping him in place and comforting him. "I..I don't know what to say!"  
>"Say what you would tell Hermione or Ron." Ginny pushed him up to the teachers' table. Harry stood looking at everyone while trying to gather his thought before the applause finished. He looked at the Malfoys still in the Great Hall. He looked at Luna, Seamus, Neville, Ron, Hermione, McGonagall, Slughorn, and Hannah Abbot. Some were crying others were laughing, but something hit him and an idea sparked giving him just enough courage to start talking.<p>

"Thank you." He said holding up his hands for quiet. "Today we stand at a crossroads. We have conquered our enemy!" Cheers rang across the hall. "But at what cost? We mourn our dead – and why shouldn't we? We will all cry for our losses – me chief among you. At some point today we will all ask 'what is left to rejoice over?' I cannot speak for everyone here. But allow me to offer one small comfort.  
>"Yesterday, when our war came to Hogwarts, we made our stand. Now, here is our joy. It is not in our conquests it is in our actions. For, yesterday, we fought with four qualities. We fought with bravery beyond measure, loyalty without end, wisdom beyond our years and ambitions thought impossible! With these four qualities we fought; and, some of us, died." Harry looked around knowing he had the attention of everyone in the Hall. "With these qualities we stood more united than Hogwarts has been since the founders themselves and we did not fall!" There was a heavy silence as Harry paused.<br>"In this is our joy, our victory, that not only did we stand, but we stood together! For only in standing together could we ever have hoped to win!"  
>Harry thought for a moment, then raised a goblet from the nearest table and said "To those that stood and those that fell, together." His words were echoed across the Hall as many drank to the living and the dead.<br>Harry walked off of the teacher's area and down to those he knew and loved. He had not spoken to Molly or any of the older Weasleys since Fred had died. Ron and Hermione were already there and Ginny had joined them as he spoke. Hermione hugged him and said, "Thank you Harry. I really think we all needed to hear that." He smiled hugging her back.

Had it been mere weeks since they had been living in a tent? It felt as if everything since first year to last night were as recent as this morning. As he looked at everyone around him he thought of the first time he had met them. Ron at the train station and on the train, had not struck him as the best friend that would follow him for seven years fighting Voldemort's worst. Molly Weasley, his first thoughts of her had been of kindness and what he hoped his mother was like. Luna had once merely been a companion in a shared train compartment. Hermione was once just a braniac. Ginny was once Ron's little sister. Fred had been immortal, untouchable. Remus was just a professor. Now Harry knew the character and strength of these people. He knew truths about them and he treasured them, even the dead.


	2. Until the Smoke Blows Over

Harry ate a late lunch while Ron and Hermione filled him in on all that had transpired while he was asleep. Relatives of the deceased had trickled in all night and morning. "Andromeda was really broken up about – you know – Tonks. I suppose that's why she waited so long to come." Hermione said gravely, earning Harry's undivided attention.

"Andromeda is here?" He looked around the Great Hall for signs of her or Teddy.

"Yes, but she got here just before you woke up so she's still visiting—you know."

"Yeah I do." Harry said as he grabbed a piece of toast and got up. "I've got to see her." Harry left the Great Hall and ducked through a wall pretending to be a door and a few other shortcuts that prevented anyone from attempting to follow him. Finally he made his way into the hall that currently housed all the dead. There were a few mourners in the hall coming to terms with the price their loved ones had paid just last night.

Andromeda was one of them, kneeling beside Tonks and Lupin. She was holding Teddy and crying. Harry took a moment to gather his courage. He felt like Sirius must have when they met after so many years. Harry understood the guilt that Sirius must have felt looking at the child of some of his closest friends. Harry took a deep breath and walked forward until he was standing beside Andromeda. She looked at him when he approached, but said nothing. Harry kneeled down beside her hoping that his courage would last. He opened his mouth, but before he could speak she said "I hope you aren't about to apologize, because I have had quite enough of this guilt business. Remus's guilt nearly tore them apart, Ted felt guilty for putting me in danger so he ran and where is he now?" She took a steadying breath "and Dora felt guilty that Remus was fighting alone. Guilt doesn't do anyone any good. Words—apologies—are never enough only actions can suffice." She had stood during her speech and Harry had followed. There was now a stubborn look in her face that Harry suspected had appeared on his own many times. It was a look that said "I'm alone now and I will do what I have to." But ever since Harry came to Hogwarts he had never been alone. Ron and Hermione were always close beside him. He wondered if there was anyone there for Andromeda.

"Then I won't say sorry." He bit his lip, considering what to say next when a little hand made a desperate grab for his glasses. "So you're Teddy." Harry smiled down at the turquoise haired boy and said the first words that came to his head "I'm Harry. I'm your godfather. Your parents asked me to take care of you when they—when they left."

"Oh, he likes you! Do you want to hold him?" Andromeda looked like this might be the first good thing that had happened in a long time so Harry held his arms out for the little boy.

"He looks like his father, doesn't he?" She said a little wistfully.

"Yeah, I think he does." Harry was rocking Teddy now, trying his best to look at ease while all the scary thoughts entered his head. _Was he supposed to take Teddy home now? Even though Harry didn't really have a home? How was he supposed to raise Teddy if he didn't even have a job or an education?_

Because Harry didn't know what to say or do he spoke to Teddy. "You're parents wanted the best for you. That's why they fought so hard. Their deaths" his voice broke on the word "were because they wanted you to have a safe, happy place to live in. They died because they had everything to gain and only you to lose. Never think they abandoned you. Never doubt their bravery Teddy Remus Lupin." The little boy just watched Harry speak with his mouth in a cute little "O."

"That's true Harry, of everyone who fought in this war." _Of my parents,_ Harry thought.

Andromeda looked at him for a moment as if she could see everything he was thinking. He scrambled in his head for some form of occlumency in case she was, but then she touched Tonks's cheek and turned to Harry with an air of finality.

"We have to decide what to do with Teddy. Obviously we have a little time before he needs a stable environment. I understand that you are his godfather and I do hope you will have a very prominent role in his life, but I am not ashamed to say I very much think that as his Grandmother he should stay with me. I am perfectly capable of raising him. You are just barely a man, free for the first time in your life and in need of some good rest and a steady job. Don't you think?" She had slowly drawn herself up as she spoke so that her relations to Bellatrix were even more pronounced. Harry couldn't help, but feel relieved as she finished her little speech. He smiled a little bit shifting Teddy's weight in his arms.

"I think that is a brilliant idea Mrs. Tonks. I know I'm not ready to be a father, and you have already raised a child. Tell me whenever you need a sitter or anything! And I definitely want to take him out and be his godfather." Andromeda smiled slightly. "Wonderful. I want you over once a week to be with your godson, but you are always welcome. We're all he has left now." She stared at Teddy with a frown at that last bit.

They started to walk out of the hall, but Harry slowed to look a around. He saw that the hall was the same one Lockhart had used for the dueling club a fact he found strangely ironic. It was in this room he had learned his favorite spell. His eyes fell on Dennis Creevey standing by a body that could only be Collin and Harry couldn't help but feel things had come full circle. Harry wondered how events would have played out if there had been a couple more decent defense professors. Though that seemed like the wrong train of thought with two of the most knowledgeable professors lying dead in this very hall.

Teddy shifted in Harry's arms, hitting Harry's chest with his fist and giving a little cry. Harry looked down at Teddy and wondered what Remus would have wanted for this little boy. "He has this way of charming people, doesn't he?" Andromeda asked with a knowing smile. "And Harry? Years from now when you're telling Teddy about these people—these heroes—who were willing to die for him I hope you will remember to tell him about you. I heard what you did Harry. Thank you." She took a small bottle out of her purse and gave it to Harry "He's hungry." She left the room with those words, conceivably to go to the Great Hall. Harry stood there dumbstruck for a moment until Teddy gave another cry. Harry raised the bottle to Teddy's mouth and he opened it up wide and tried to grab at the bottle. He watched Teddy slowly suck on the bottle and was enraptured with the little boy in his arms.

"He's cute, Harry." Harry jumped at Ginny's quiet remark, and then nodded his agreement.

"I passed Mrs. Tonks on my way in, she looks happier. I don't know what you said, but it seems to have worked."

"I didn't really say anything to her I spoke to Teddy more than anything." Noticing that Ginny's gaze didn't stay on him long Harry looked around to see what had her attention. George was sitting in a chair beside Fred's body. "Has he done anything at all?"

"Percy convinced him to sleep with us last night, but I'm pretty sure Perce had to use Mum's feelings to guilt him into that." She shook her head. "He ate a little breakfast, but he's not really talking, we've all tried. I was going to try again."

"Let me try, maybe it would be better for someone who isn't family to talk to him."

"Would you really, Harry? That would be wonderful" She pecked him on the cheek as she left.

Harry conjured a chair with comfy arms that would help him support Teddy. He sat down by George, careful to keep Teddy's bottle steady, and studied the grieving brother.

"I've been told I'm not allowed to say sorry, but if you want me to I will." George turned his head to look at Harry. For a moment he seemed bemused then he shook his head and said "I want everyone to stop apologizing to me 'I'm so sorry he's dead George. I know what he meant to you.'" He shook his head "They don't know and there is nothing they could have done to save him!" He paused gathering his thought and maybe—Harry couldn't tell—his emotions, then "But I should have been there! I keep playing it over and over in my head! Why did we separate? Nothing good ever happens when we're apart! I knew that!" He touched the place where his ear had been "But I watched him walk away with Percy and I'll always know I never followed, that I can never follow him. Perce said you were there. I trust you to tell me the truth, I know you are good at seeing all the angles that's why you were so good at defense. Would things have been any different if I had been there? Would Fr—would he still be alive?"

"I was helpless, George, we all were. When that spell hit and the hall exploded the only thing any of us could do was hold onto our wands. No, George, you couldn't have changed anything by being there."

George nodded his head like he'd expected that answer.

"So what are you going to do next? You know you're family is worried about how you are handling things."

"You've had people close to you die. You know that you just can't connect right with the world afterwards."

"Yeah," Harry shifted Teddy to his other arm "But I've also learned that you never will connect with them if all you do is look at what you don't have." And then George seemed to crumble a little bit.

"He was a part of me!" A few errant tears escaped "and now he's gone! I'm still here, but it doesn't feel like that! It feels like he took my soul with him when he died and I get—have—to keep his! And it hurts so badly." George's voice faded to a pained whisper with those last words and tears fell freely now.

"I know." _More than you can imagine,_ Harry thought wryly of the irony of talking about having someone else's soul in your body. "I watched you guys all these years. I finally figured out how you kept even your own family guessing at your identities: you were equal parts of each other. When I called one of your names, you both looked up. At first I thought it was your way of trying to trick me, but as time went on I saw that it was reflex, natural. I bet as toddlers you two had no idea which one of you was Fred and which one was George so you two were both. I understand what you're feeling George. For the first time in your life you have to face the world without a piece of yourself, but he wouldn't want this."

"I know, he'd want me to get up, go talk to Mum, and tell Percy that it's not his fault. He'd want me to live. You know, we talked about this war. We knew as long as you were alive we hadn't lost yet, that there would be a fight. We figured that the D.A. would get the first call then the Order. You know Harry, barring those gits Smith and Edgecomb, we were all your army. Dumbledore was a great name to be under, but when he died no one doubted who they'd be taking orders from. Fred and I always stood behind you. I know he doesn't regret where he died—with you, Percy, Ron and Hermione—or what he died for. What I wish I knew," George's melancholy look was replaced with frustration. "Is what would he say right now? What would he say to get me out of this depression! I need him to tell me how to cope with his death!" There was a moment of silence as they both thought about what Fred would say and then Harry brought his free hand up and smacked the back of George's head.

"Ouch! What the heck!" He yelled ducking out of the way of any more blows.

Harry didn't pause to apologize "He'd say 'That is for being a git! Now get up. The Great Hall is full of people to prank and you are sitting here like you think I'm going to get up and do a little jig for you!' At least that's what I think he'd say." Harry finished. George looked back at Fred then to Harry and a slow, small smile started to grow on his face.

"I think you're right. We definitely would have pranked the Great Hall by now! Can I take that as the Boy-Who-Lived's seal of approval?" Harry looked up slightly alarmed at the idea of a prank so big it needed celebrity approval, but before he could say a word George was already out of his chair heading straight for the Great Hall. Harry looked down at Teddy and realized the bottle was empty. Harry smiled a bit as he put the bottle in a pocket.

"I've seen that look on their faces a few times; and, all things considered, it would probably be best if we hid out here for a while, especially if I'm going to get the blame for this."

So Harry settled into the chair, with death all around him, he looked into the hope of new life. Harry smiled as a few small bangs followed quickly by screeches were heard, "Just until the smoke blows over."


	3. Remember

"You wash up before you sit at the table!" Mrs. Tonks scolded Harry brandishing a wooden spoon. "Yes ma'm." He smiled while holding his hands up in surrender. Harry walked to the kitchen sink to remove the dirt that Mrs. Tonks was so adamant about keeping away from the food. "How was work?" She asked as she grabbed a glass of water and set it at Harry's place at the table.

"Oh, we rounded up a low ranking death eater and found three snatchers. I had a meeting with Kingsley as well." Harry sat down across from Mrs. Tonks at the round four person table. He was still getting used to living with her, but the logic bringing him here had been sound. He certainly didn't regret it. "It looks like the vote passed the Wizengamot today so Kingsley is officially Minister Shackelbolt for the foreseeable future."

"Good. In two months he's had more productivity than Fudge and Scrimegour put together! But what was your meeting about?" She ate some of the mashed potatoes as she awaited his answer.

"Like you said, it's been two months since he's been in office. That means it's been two months since the war ended and there hasn't been any "official" party. So Kingsley wants to do a memorial honoring everyone who fought in the war. He's vacillated between doing it next year on the first anniversary and doing it in the next couple of weeks and then changing the date next year."

"So it would be annual then?"

"Yeah." Harry paused before putting the roast beef in his mouth.

"Why did you look so distracted when you came in?" Harry waited before answering. "We've been finalizing plans with Hermione and a few other people. Today we discussed who would give the speech."

"And they wanted you" She said knowingly.

"Exactly." He stared at his mashed potatoes like his speech might be written in them. "But what can I say better than Kingsley or anyone else?"

"Harry you and I have had each other to carry us through our grieving, that's half the reason you're living here. But for some people the grieving process is only starting to end. Some of these people are just starting to see the light at the end of the tunnel. You can point them to it."

"How? I want to help, but I really don't know how! What should I tell them to make things better?"

"Tell them exactly what you plan to tell Teddy when he grows up and mourns for his parents. Tell them what would have made things just a little bit better for you. Whatever that is, Harry, tell them." Harry looked up from his plate with contemplative eyes, but before he could say anything else Teddy started crying from his highchair. Harry stood up waving Mrs. Tonks away "I'll get him. You eat."

* * *

><p>Harry lay down in Mrs. Tonks guest bedroom, grateful that she had offered her home up to him. They had talked about arrangements for Teddy and eventually she had gotten Harry to admit that his only home was Grimmauld Place, which the death eaters had torn apart in their search of Harry. The Weasleys would have loved to have him, but they already had more people at the Burrow than usual—Charlie was taking time off from Romania, Percy had decided to move back in for a little while as well as George, and Hermione was staying with them until she could locate her parents and reverse the memory charm. When Mrs. Tonks had heard about it all she had invited Harry to move into her three-bedroom home. This way Harry could help take care of baby Teddy while he worked and got Grimmauld Place in order. He wouldn't be stretched too thin and Mrs. Tonks would have some company, which she enjoyed.<p>

They were getting along great and in many ways Andromeda was becoming a lot like a mother to Harry. Not like Mrs. Weasley who was inherently mother-like and doting, but Andromeda made dinner for Harry, nagged him about cleaning his room and leaned on him for support when needed. Harry had wondered more and more in the last two months if this was how it would have been with his Mum. Andromeda was encouraging Harry to call her Andy and invite his friends over. He wasn't ready to take these liberties quite yet.

"Shh, Teddy, go to sleep." It was two in the morning and Teddy had woken up crying. Harry had tried rocking, bouncing, making funny faces, and now he was trying to sing Teddy to sleep. Harry hoped that Andromeda would get her sleep especially if Teddy was going to be like this for the rest of the day. He'd have to floo Mrs. Weasley before going to work so Andromeda could have some help. "It's okay, Teddy. Everything's alright, except for the splitting headache you're giving me."

"He won't be consoled." Andromeda said from the doorway. Harry drew his wand and prepared to curse her before he realized who it was.

"Mrs. Tonks!" He lowered his wand. "Sorry, old habits, you know. What's wrong with him?" She shook her head as she stepped into the room. "It's Andy. You've been so busy with your speech you've lost track of time. It's the full moon, Harry; he's grumpy and probably angry." She reached out and tousled the screaming boy's hair.

"Of course, I'm an idiot."

"No, you're busy. Put him down, let him scream, it doesn't do any good trying to comfort him. I'll make some tea, maybe mix in a little sleeping draught for the both of us?"

"Yes, please." Harry put Teddy in the crib with a sad smile. He walked down the hall to the kitchen where Andromeda was heating water. "Do you think he's in pain?"

"I don't think so," She stared at the mugs with pink flowers on the rim. "I hope not, all day he acts like he hasn't had enough sleep and he throws whatever is near him. I suppose he's just cranky and angry and when three month old children are angry they scream and cry. He'll probably handle it differently as he gets older." She placed the tea in front of Harry and took a sip of her own.

"Yeah, when he's fifteen we'll need the whole auror department here to keep him under control." Harry laughed as he took a sip.

"If he's anything like his mother. How is the planning for the memorial coming?"

"The memorial is in two days, I hope everything is taken care of." Harry said with a wry smile. "You'll love what Hermione did for the DA and George is in charge of the fire works. The monument will be pretty cool too, it was my idea."

"That's wonderful. How is your speech coming?" Andromeda was a no nonsense woman, and Harry was starting to love and hate that fact about her.

"It's terrible! I don't know what to talk about. I mean we're lumping people like Collin Creevey and Scrimegour together. What can I say that's true for both of them?"

"I don't know Harry, but they didn't ask me to write a speech and I didn't say yes." She got up from her chair to put her tea cup in the sink. "I'm going to put a silencing charm on Teddy's room and go to sleep." On her way by Harry she put her hand on his head and said, "You'll do fine."

* * *

><p>The ministry had purchased land in Hogsmeade to make into a cemetery for anyone who fought in the war. The memorial was being held there and the monument was erected there as well. For the most part nothing had been done to the land. A stone wall had been erected around it with a simple gate. By the gate was a sign that read:<br>This land is a memorial to those brave people who fought against Lord Voldemort and his followers, known as death eaters. The war was ultimately  
>won in Hogwarts castle when Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, faced Lord Voldemort in a duel in the Great Hall. Many men, women,<br>and children lost their lives that day.

Hermione had made sure that Voldemort and not you-know-who was printed, something Harry was very happy about. In the far left corner of the grounds the fifty-three people who had died in the battle were buried. A platform was set up as well as chairs for everyone in attendance. Hermione had suggested that this should be an invitation only event, but Kingsley had said it would be better for the public to be allowed to come and honor their heroes. They settled for reserving seats for family and friends of the heroes in the front and putting the general public and reporters in the back.

Harry went up to the front row where his seat was reserved right next to Kingsley, Hermione and Ron. Only the people setting up had arrived, of course Harry was three hours early. Harry pulled out the piece of paper that he'd been writing on. He'd settled on his topic, and now he was scared to death about how to deliver it. He was practically praying that some death eater launched an attack on the ministry before he could speak. Someone sat down in the chair next to his.  
>"I suppose this isn't my chair, but then no one else is here, except for the wrackspurts that seem to be burrowing into your head." Luna was looking at Harry with a slightly knowing expression.<br>"What is it wrackspurts do?" Harry asked still facing the platform.  
>"Well they get into your brain and scramble it up. You really are attracting them today."<br>"How do you recommend I get rid of them?"  
>"Focus on one thing. They always get you when you think of everything at once. Being sure helps too, they can't get a hold if you're confident about what you're thinking. Lastly," She got up and waved her arms around moving like she was trying to move the air around. "I'm happy you're speaking Harry. You always do lovely." Harry smiled as she spun around chasing the wrackspurts off the grounds.<p>

* * *

><p>Kingsley was calling the names of the members of the Order of the Phoenix. For those that had passed a family member or close friend would collect the medal that commemorated them. When the entire Order or a representative was standing on the platform, everyone stood and applauded. Then Kingsley began to call the members of the DA, but he didn't hand out any medals. After each person had been called up including the founders: Harry, Hermione, and Ron; Kingsley asked each person to pull their fake galleons out. Then Hermione took her wand and transfigured Harry's master coin. When she was finished, the coin didn't look like a coin at all, instead it looked like a D and an A connected. Writing was engraved on the surface of the letters saying "Dumbledore's Army: Still Recruiting." The crowd applauded both of the groups on the platform now. Kingsley nodded to them all saying "From the bottom of all of our hearts we thank these brave people." Everyone walked off the stage, but Kingsley and Harry. "Harry is going to give a speech and then we will unveil the monument."<p>

Harry stepped up to the center of the stage and silently cast a _Sonourus_ on himself. "I want to thank all of you for coming. These people truly deserve your praise. This entire land is dedicated to those who fought in this most recent war. For each and every one of us this place is personal. We don't need it to remember these wonderful people." Harry paused _one thought only, keep the wrackspurts away_. "Years from now, when our children and grandchildren are growing up, this place won't be as personal. In fact to some of the next generation this will only be a history lesson. Whatever this next generation feels about this place, at some point they are going to ask you one very important question. Depending on how you answer this question, you can change the course of someone's life, put another war at bay, make these people that much more personal. That question is 'What did they fight for?' I wonder how you will answer. Will you tell them what they fought against? Death eaters, Voldemort, blood-purists, prejudices? I hope not. Because Voldemort is dead, no one will ever fight him again. The death eaters that so faithfully served him are dead and in jail. Ultimately, those people we fought against will not endure to see our children and grandchildren, but the things we fought for can endure if we teach our children about them.

"So how to answer that simple question 'what did they fight for?' When my godson comes to me, years from now, and asks me why his parents are dead and what they fought for; this will be my answer" Harry paused, looking for Teddy, these words were for him "'Dear Teddy, your parents are dead because they fought for freedom.' His answer undoubtedly will be 'But they're dead, not free.' This is our chance to tell them how amazing these heroes were, because they didn't fight for their own freedom. They fought for ours. It did not bother them to die, if their death freed even one other person. I've been thinking about this speech for a while and every time I go through it I think of a very good friend of mine. He wasn't a traditional friend. He was a house elf, Dobby the house elf. I met him about six years ago. He was different from other house elves because he wanted to be free. He got his freedom that same year I met him. About four months ago he heard that my friends and I had been captured. He valued freedom so highly that the thought of someone else lacking his freedom spurred him into action. He came. He saved our lives, he freed us. Ultimately, he died because of that. If he hadn't valued freedom so much, I would have died there and Voldemort may never have been killed.

"Freedom always has opposition. Evil deeds seek to limit, but good things free us. Those limitations come in different forms. For us it was through prejudices and blood-purists, for our children it may be something else entirely. But if we teach our children and grandchildren that freedom is something to be valued above life itself, then we will go far and do great things. Not for ourselves, but for those who come after us. I beg of you to teach your children what these people did. It wasn't dying that made them great it was what their deaths brought to us." Harry walked off the platform, removing the _sonourus_ charm as the people applauded him. Kingsley passed him on his way up and nodded his approval of what Harry said.

"Thank you very much Harry those were very wise words," Kingsley said after the applause had died down. "Now if you would all turn to the wall to my left, your right." He nodded at the two men stationed beside the wall who let the camouflaging charm fall. The wall wasn't made of stones like the others, instead it was smooth and looked like granite. At the top of the wall was the inscription "That we may never forget." Below were the names of every witch and wizard who had fought against Lord Voldemort or any of his death eaters. What the people didn't know was that when they touched one of the names that person would appear like a reflection in the smooth granite, fingertips touching at the name. "Thank you all for coming, please feel free to view the monument, touch all you want." He had a half smile as he walked off the podium which was about the time George's fireworks went off. Appreciative applause followed as people got up. Some left, others went over to the monument, while even more mingled happy to be together in a time of relative peace.

"That was wonderful, Harry!" Hermione hugged him tightly.

"Hey, Hermione, Ron."

"Mum said you're right and that's exactly what Fred did. You made her cry." Ron clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"That wasn't the intention," Harry said feeling bad.

"Don't worry about it, she needs to cry a little bit, though I'm glad Dad's handling it."

"Maybe we should have told them to stay away from the monument for a little bit." Hermione said slightly worried. "You were right Harry about everything you said. That is the most important thing to remember about these people. Where are Andromeda and Teddy?"

"I think they went over to the monument. I've been hinting about how cool it is and now she's curious. Ginny!" His arm wrapped around her waste as she walked towards him.

"Hi Harry, I was wondering where you went." She kissed him lightly. "That was great Harry! I don't know what you were so nervous about." He smiled as he grabbed another kiss from her.


	4. Opportune Moments

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were at number 12 Grimmauld Place to look at the damage done by the searching death eaters. Bill had already gone over as a curse breaker to insure that the death eaters hadn't left any nasty surprises. They had, according to Bill, lots of nasty surprises. He had also warned Harry that the place had been torn apart in the search for clues. They all paused at the door, no one wanting to face the damage ahead of them. Ron finally stepped forward saying "What? It can't be any worse than when we first came here, can it?" With that he opened the door to absolute mayhem.

The troll leg was not only on the floor, but it was in ten pieces with the umbrellas all strewn out around it.

"I never liked that leg anyway, always gave me the creeps." Ginny said simply as she walked over it.

"I quite liked it," Harry said with a sly grin at Hermione. "I always thought about making friends when I looked at it." Ginny turned to look at them strangely when Ron started laughing at Harry's remark. They continued on their tour of the house, so far nothing was salvageable. They had tried to fix some bigger things, but the dark magic used on them had made that impossible.

"Honestly, Harry, if I were you I would vanish everything and start with an empty house. There is absolutely nothing to be kept."

"Yeah you're probably right." Ron gave a snort when was she wrong? "That would be fine, but it looks as if they've done some real damage to the walls and ceiling as well. That will take time to fix not just money."

"So Mum puts you up for a few weeks—" Ginny began. "With Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, you, and Hermione living there and Bill and Fleur practically taking up residence? And it won't be just a few weeks, I have auror training and meetings; I have to help Mrs. Tonks with Teddy; this is going to take a while. I can't impose on your family this long."

"So instead of staying with Mum you should rent an apartment above the Leakey Cauldron so you can be mobbed by fans and death eaters!" Hermione hit Ron on the back of the head. "Don't be so sarcastic." Harry raised his eyebrows at Ginny who smiled as they both looked away from each other.

Harry moved down the hall and saw something that made him smile. "Guys look at this." They followed his gaze to where the picture of Sirius's Mum used to be.

"Where–?"

Hermione pointed to a torn frame and slashed painting. "They must have torn her to pieces. With dark magic, they could have nullified the permanent sticking charm."

"So the death eaters were good for something. I can retire to my home in peace." Harry paused "On the other hand, it's probably a good thing Kreacher isn't here. I suppose I'll offer to let him keep the pieces. He can always spell-O tape it together." Ginny's face expressed the disbelief that came to mind every time the topic of Kreacher came up.

"Are any of you ever going to explain to me why Kreacher suddenly loves us all?" She asked.

"I promised you I would, Ginny, but it's a _long_ story so I need a lot of time to tell it. As soon as we can both sit down alone I will tell you everything." He promised, trying to placate the angry red head.

"Harry is right it's a very long story that you don't want to have interrupted, or overheard." She added as an afterthought. Ginny accepted their answer and followed them through the rest of the house. In the end, it was decided that nothing could be saved, and Harry would have to live elsewhere for months.

"Professor McGonagall, it's nice to see you again." She had come to meet Harry at the Hogwarts gates. The wards around the place had been doubled by the teachers and tripled by the ministry so that, at the moment, one needed a teacher or headmistress to escort one inside the grounds. McGonagall and Kingsley had decided it was too likely that someone would try to attack Hogwarts.

"Yes, I am happy to see you too, Harry. I must admit I was surprised that you asked for a meeting with me. I was beginning to write my own letter requesting your presence." She said with a pointed look at him that made him want to squirm or confess to any recent mischief.

"Really? Well I'm sure we want to talk about two entirely different things." He tried for a laugh, but it just wouldn't come. He looked around the grounds, noticing that nearly all signs of the battle fought just months ago had been cleared away.

"Have you been here since we finished rebuilding?" He shook his head.

"I've been a bit busy of late."

"Yes, Kingsley says that you have thrown yourself into helping reform auror and ministry policy as well as doing a thorough background check on each and every employee." She didn't add that she had spoken to Andromeda recently and heard that Harry was also taking being a guardian quite seriously.

"Yeah," He looked around for a change of subject. "But it looks as if you have been equally busy. Hogwarts looks wonderful. Have you finished the entire castle?"

"Yes and we have added a memorial of sorts as well. Come, see." They walked past the restored doors and into the entrance hall. A marble pillar was set off center of the hall and rose to the ceiling. Encircling the first five feet of the pillar was a gold plaque. At the very top of the plaque were the words "More united than Hogwarts has been since the founders themselves." Below those were the words "Bravery beyond measure, loyalty without end, wisdom beyond our years and ambitions thought impossible!" Underneath the words was a list of the names of every victim who died in the battle of Hogwarts.

"Wow." Harry didn't know what to say. Hermione had teased him that his speeches would probably end up in history books, but to see his own words used to memorialize these people was strange.

"Mm. We considered quite a few ways of doing the memorial, but ultimately we decided on using the very speech that was given to us." She gave an approving smile to Harry as she began to walk towards the headmistress' office. On their way they surveyed the parts of the castle that had been fixed. They passed the gargoyle "sugar mice." In the office, Harry noticed a picture of Severus Snape beside the picture of Albus Dumbledore, but it did not seem as if the picture Snape liked him any more than the living Snape had. Harry sat down across from McGonagall wondering how to ask his question.

"Well, why don't you begin, Harry?" She looked at him expectantly. He shifted in his seat.

"I need some advice, about Ginny and me. I can't ask Ron because he's her brother, I can't ask Hermione because she's Ron's girlfriend, and I have asked Andromeda; but all she says is 'ah young love!' I need help!" He had gotten up to pace at this point, too nervous to sit.

"Whatever about?" She looked curious now.

"I broke up with Ginny at the end of my sixth year because I knew she would be in danger. After the war we got back together, but she was upset that she was out of the loop. She also says she doesn't think that I am willing to commit to this relationship!" He threw his hands in the air.

"Are you?"

"Yes! All I said was maybe we shouldn't tell everyone in the Wizarding world that we were going out, and she said I just couldn't commit. Then she says that she might not come back to school this year because she doesn't see enough of me already, but when I encouraged her to go to school—so that she can take her N.E.W.T.s!—I get yelled at for wanting to get rid of her! _Me_ get rid of _her_. Like I want someone else." Harry plopped back into his chair tired after getting everything off of his chest.

"How do you feel about her, harry?" he hesitated. "It decides what advice I give you."

"I love her." It was a quiet, sure declaration. "I will never love another."

"Have you told her this in so many words?"

"Not exactly, I mean I told her I loved her after the battle." Harry trailed off when McGonagall pursed her lips and shook her head.

"Harry, after something like that anyone will say they love, it isn't the same as saying it weeks or months down the road. To her those were just words, especially if you have never repeated them since. And if you don't love her, how can she expect you to commit?"

"So what do I do?" He was hopeful. She was the first person to offer advice and he would take as much of it as he could.

"Actually, I may be able to help you spend some time with her during the school year." She held up a hand to stop interruption. "We will talk about that later. First, my advice would be to prove your commitment by asking her to marry you." Harry was slightly stunned at the thought of marriage.

"Isn't it a little early to get married?"

"Of course it is, but it is not too early to get engaged. Buy her a ring, take her somewhere nice and private, ask her to marry you, and then, a few years down the road when she has graduated and you are living in your own home, you get married." Her simple approach to the very heavy subject of marriage surprised him. "Unless, of course, you aren't ready to commit to such."

There it was plain as day: if he loved her and was willing to commit he would do this, if he wasn't ready to commit then he would not.

"You know, first I would have to ask for Mr. Weasley's permission, then for good measure I would have to ask for her brothers' permission. They might kill me. Ron definitely will!"

"I was under the impression that you feared nothing, Mr. Potter. Was I wrong?" She looked like she might be smiling.

"Weasley men are my greatest fear." He said seriously. "Right now, at least. Thank you, I will think about it. What was your other thought?" He was surprised when she seemed a hesitant to begin.

"As you may well have realized our staff is down a couple of key members. Right now I will have to continue teaching Transfiguration as well as fulfill my duties as headmistress. The Carrows are in Azkabban—thankfully—leaving Muggle studies and Defense Against the Dark Arts open. While Firenze is recovering nicely he is also considering his herd's offer to rejoin them, and Professor Slughorn has requested that I find a capable replacement at my soonest convenience." She pursed her lips like she was sucking on one of Dumbledore's lemon drops. "I don't have enough teachers Harry. I have found an adequate Muggle Studies teacher. Sybill has agreed to stay on," she did not seem as disgusted with her as normal_, maybe lunging crystal balls at werewolves, was enough to make her more agreeable_. "and professor Slughorn shall wait until next year, but still I have no Defense professor." She hesitated again, "I spoke with Kingsley last week about precautions to protect Hogwarts during the school year. One of the suggested precautions was to have aurors stay at Hogwarts. Most of the aurors would be here for shifts, but the goal would be to keep enough aurors present in the event of an attack."

"_Most_ of the aurors?" Harry asked when McGonagall paused.

"I was wondering if you would be willing to take up the post of Defense Professor until a suitable replacement can be found. You would receive pay, board, and food; and Kingsley said that your patrolling hours would be made to fit your teaching schedule."

Harry stared at her wide eyed, this was how he was supposed to spend more time with Ginny? As her teacher?

"I know it is unconventional, Harry, but you would have weekends off to spend with Ginny and see Teddy. I checked the defense O.W.L.s, N.E.W.T.s and final grades of everyone who attended the D.A., and there is a noticeable raise from their previous years. I have also spoken to some of them about your teaching ability, I received rave reviews. I can only conclude that you are a good teacher and that these students would gain something in learning from you." She leaned forward to look at Harry. "Please."

"I…I don't know what to say. I loved teaching the D.A., but I never graded or assigned any papers. I wouldn't know how to do that."

"We more senior teachers would be happy to help you grade your papers until you get a feel for how to do them." She could feel hope rising as he seemed to seriously think things over.

"I suppose it would be fun." He said quietly. He was not entirely sure of what he was doing, but he knew that he wanted to be near Ginny and this looked like his best bet.

"Wonderful! I'll send over your paperwork. You need to choose your course book for each class. I hope all goes well with you and Miss Weasley."

"Thank you Ma'm." He said unsure of just what he had gotten himself into.

Harry was nervous. He had talked to Andromeda about McGonagall's advice and offer, and she thought they were both great ideas. So Harry had bought a ring, which was very fanciful he thought since he still hadn't asked Mr. Weasley for his blessing. This was something he planned on fixing tonight. He had gone over to have dinner with the Weasleys. Now Harry wondered if it was such a good idea to go to the Burrow where there were currently Weasley men, Bill had brought Fleur for dinner.

Mrs. Weasley made a wonderful dinner and encouraged Harry to eat more "you are too thin dear!" Harry was seated beside Ginny and across from Ron and Hermione. They talked about a few things, but Harry didn't mention his job offer yet.

"I was speaking to Professor McGonagall," Hermione started and Harry worried that she had been told about the job. "She said they finished restoring Hogwarts. Have you heard from Kreacher at all, Harry?"

"No, but he said he just wanted to help with the clean up, maybe the kitchen still needs some fixing up." Harry thought about that for a moment wondering what would keep Kreacher from returning to his favorite home.

"Or maybe he decided he prefers Hogwarts over that musty house." Ron said offhandedly.

"I guess I'll ask him later."

"Oh, Harry you won't take him away from Hogwarts if that's where he wants to be. Will you?" It looked like S.P.E.W. was still as strong as ever.

"No I won't, but I still need to know if he wants to come back to the house or if he wants me to release him to Hogwarts or whatever. I promise not to infringe upon his rights." He said placing a hand solemnly on his heart. Ron snorted, she turned her attention to him and they started bickering like normal. Ginny merely rolled her eyes at their antics.

Harry's moment to speak to Mr. Weasley came shortly after desert, Mr. Weasley went outside—probably to tinker with some muggle contraption—and Harry followed. As soon as they were far enough from the house that they couldn't be heard Harry made his presence known.

"Oh, Harry I didn't see you there. I was just…just" He seemed to flounder for words that wouldn't incriminate him if Mrs. Weasley heard.

"Of course sir, I just wanted to ask you something." Now Harry was really nervous. "I—I want, I want." He stopped, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and started again. "I love Ginny. She's going back to school this year and neither of us really wants to be separated again, especially because last time we didn't know if the other would live. I think the best way to promise her that we will always see each other again—no matter the separation—is if I were to ask her to marry me. But, er, I want your permission and blessing to do that." Mr. Weasley seemed a little dumbstruck. "Don't you think she's a little too young for marriage Harry?"

"Yes sir, but I don't plan to marry her for a couple of years. I just want to give her this promise that I will marry her. That I will always want and love her."

"She is my only daughter and my youngest child. She means the world to me Harry. If you really love her enough to take care of her for ever, then you have my blessing; but Harry if you don't and if you hurt her I won't stop my sons from tearing you apart." He didn't look at all like the kind Mr. Weasley that he normally was. Harry nodded.

"Thank you Sir. I do love her that much. I can't imagine ever hurting her." Mr. Weasley nodded seriously then walked away leaving Harry to bask in his victory. Now the question was which brother first? Definitely not Ron, not until Hermione was prepared to stop a punch. Percy would no doubt start a two hour conversation on the history and legalities of weddings. George was gone, but Bill and Charlie were here. Harry noticed Bill in the backyard and decided to take his chances.

"Hey, Harry, we wondered where you disappeared to."

"I went to talk to your Dad. What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing much, just came out to enjoy the fresh air. How's Teddy doing?"

"Good, though he gets cranky during the full moon." Bill laughed.

"Me too Fleur threatens to kick me out those nights. But he'll master it I am too." Harry steeled himself. "Good. I want to ask Ginny to marry me." He said it quickly and with surety. Bill's attention was suddenly riveted on Harry. "What do you want from me?"

Harry decided to be honest "You not to kill me, and maybe liking the idea." That sounded extremely lame. Bill gave a small laugh and then turned to Harry.

"I won't kill you. You make her happy and you are a good man I think that she could do much worse." It was Harry's turn to snort.

"Have you seen the trouble I get into?"

"Fair enough."

That night Harry asked every Weasley brother. He had received all yeses and a few well placed threats by the time he returned to Andromeda's home. Well, he supposed, the next thing to do was ask Ginny to marry him, before someone spilled the beans.

The familiar feeling of being squeezed through a tube diminished as they reached their destination. The cliffs where Harry and Hermione had stayed during their time on the run had been alright in the winter, but now they were beautiful with the sun shining off of them and the warm summer air blowing their hair.

"Wow Harry this is beautiful! Where are we?" Ginny was holding on to Harry's arm having side-along apparated with him. Even though she had her apparation license Harry had wanted to keep the place secret. He walked her towards the blanket and picnic supplies he had set up before they came as he answered.

"Somewhere Hermione took us last year." Her face fell as it always did whenever someone spoke of the time Harry, Hermione, and Ron had been on the run from Voldemort and the ministry. He wasn't too worried about that he was going to fix the problem soon enough. He helped her sit down on the rock and then plopped next to her.

"Are you hungry?" He asked while pulling the basket full of sandwiches, fruit, chocolate and butterbeer toward them.

"Yes, a little." She took one of the sandwiches from him and began to eat, settling herself in for a romantic date.

"I said when we both had enough time I would explain everything that happened last year to you. Do you still want to hear it?" He asked hesitantly part of him wishing she'd say yes the other pleading her to say no. She leaned forward, eyes bright at the prospect. "Yes Harry I want to know everything." He settled in for the long story ahead of him and put a stasis charm on the basket to keep it fresh. "This is a long story." He answered her questioning look. "Seriously, it starts before Voldemort was born, touching on points like where he grew up, my second year at Hogwarts, and all the time between now and then."

"Well it looks like we have all the time in the world, Harry, so tell me everything."

So he did, he told her everything he had learned in Dumbledore's office about Riddle. He told her about the Hallows—except where the stone was. He told her when he realized he would have to die, and everything that happened after. She listened intently interrupting only occasionally. When he finished she was happy that he had finally told her everything.

"Thank you for trusting me." She whispered before kissing him gently. He smiled when he pulled back, "It was never a matter of trust." He pulled the picnic basket forward again and pulled out the chocolates. They ate and talked enjoying each other's company as Harry looked for the perfect opening to tell her about his job and ask her for her hand. It didn't take long to come. "I just wish school wasn't going to start so soon or that you could visit more than during Hogsmeade weekends." She lamented.

"About that," Harry started, deciding to lead her on a bit. "I probably won't be able to come to all of the Hogsmeade weekends." She sat up straight suddenly angry.

"What!"

"I have to visit Teddy and Andromeda sometime."

"You live with them! You see them all the time." He smiled.

"Actually I'm moving out for a little while."

"Where are you moving to?" She demanded still angry.

"Hogwarts." He said matter-of-factly.

"Hog—Hogwarts?" She looked at his mischievously smiling face. "You're moving to Hogwarts?" She asked slightly bemused.

"Yes, I have been asked to take the posts of Defense Against Dark Arts Professor and protection detail in an auror capacity. It won't give us a lot of time together, but more than if I lived away from you." She kissed him.

"Really?" He nodded, "Really."

"There's a bit more that I wanted to talk about though." He fumbled around in his pocket and licked his now dry lips. "You got me thinking about how much I'm willing to commit and I noticed that it doesn't look like I have ever committed to this relationship. I want to prove that's wrong." He pulled the simple gold band with a diamond out of his pocket and pressed it into her hand closing her fingers over it. "I would like you to hold that while I speak, so you always remember what it means. Ginevra Weasley I love you. I want you forever. I want to be there every time you smile so I can see its beauty, I want to hear every laugh you make, when you cry I want to be the one to wipe away your tears, and Ginny I want to know that I am the only you love. I will do anything, say anything, be anything to know you love me back. Please, please take this as my permanent commitment to you and you alone. We don't have to get married right away, we'll tell whoever you want whenever you want to tell them. Just please tell me you love me that much too." Harry was leaning forward his emerald eyes gazing intently on Ginny who was smiling back at him. She looked at him pointedly showing him the ring, putting it at the tip of her ring finger and then pausing. "I love you that much too, Harry. I always will." He smiled back at her while he took the ring and put it on the rest of the way. They both leaned in to seal their promise with a kiss.

During their promises and kiss something completely unknown to either of them flared. It grew from the strength of their individual magic and the power of their combined love. In the declaration of this love powerful enough to last forever, a phoenix was born. Phoenixes are extremely powerful creatures that defy time itself, but without an infinite outlet of power—the birth of undying love—a phoenix could not exist. This is why their numbers are few and their origins are secret. The phoenix born that day watched Harry and Ginny as they finished their kiss and though he bound himself to each of them, he kept himself hidden until a more opportune moment arose.


End file.
